Love's Battle
by Tsukiko Uchiha
Summary: It's been two years since Naruto brought back Sasuke and helped to kill Itachi. He is now in a relationship but he has to deal with the pressures in training to become hokage. Not to mention his friends are having trouble dealing with his girlfriend.
1. Naruto's Girl

Love's Battle

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did Haku would have never died and sasuke wouldn't have hurt Naruto-chan

Summary: Its's been two years since Naruto brought back Sasuke and helped to kill Itachi. He is now in a relationship but he has to deal with the pressures in training to become hokage. Not to mention his friends are having trouble dealing with his girlfriend.

A/N & Warnings: There is Shounen ai in this story but very light shounen ai. There will be spoilers too if you haven't watched Shippuden or been up to date with the current Manga chapters. I have a few Oc's in here.

I had posted it earlier on a different account and wanted to move it this account.

Chapter 1 Naruto's Girl

17 year old Naruto now part of the Anbu sat at the Ichiraku noodle shop with his girlfriend Teresa. They had been going out for a month now. She was a pretty young girl with long black hair, that she normally tied up in a ponytail, and dark brown eyes almost as dark as Sasuke's. She loved to wear those school girl uniforms. Those pleaded skirts and sailor tops with the bows were her favorites. When she asked him out he was quite surprised. One reason was because he thought she was one of those Sasuke FanGirls. The other was that he didn't thing some one like her would ask him out.

Her real name was Teresa. Her friends often called her Checha or Che for short. She didn't care what name you called her as long as you pronounced Teresa correctly. The second "e" in her name was to be said like a "short e". She perfered it this way. Teresa was part of a popular girl group called Angelic Voices. She was kinda a lead singer, but at the same time not. When one of her friends would sing their single. She and the rest of her friends would aid as back up. Her group was really popular, consisting of 5 girls who he already met. When Teresa wasn't performing, she would often watch him train even before they went out. She told him that she admired him and thought he was cute. She always cheered him on. He felt special whenever she was around. She always made him feel as if he was number one.

"So, my concert is next week, you are coming right?" she asked.

"I don't know," Naruto said slurping up his noodles. "Tsunada Baa-chan has a mission for me. I don't know how long I'll be away."

Teresa smiled at him. "That's okay," she said. "your missions are more important. After all you are on your way to be Hokage."

"Do you really believe I can be Hokage?"

"Hell ya! If Gaara can do it, so can you," Teresa said. She always praised him. She was one of the few people that believed he will make it.

"So what do you wanna do?" Naruto asks. "I have to leave for my mission tonight. I may not be back till night fall tomorrow or even later."

"Whatever you wanna do," she said.

"I can't really spar with you," he said. "You might get hurt."

Teresa smiled at him. "You can't hurt me too much Naruto."

Teresa turned slightly looking behind them. "Your friends are coming."

Sure enough, Sakura and Sasuke came up to the Ramen shop. Sasuke looked down at the couple with indifference and Sakura smiled at them with a fake smile. Teresa didn't smile at them at all. She had a curious look on her face. "Now, what are you two up to?" Teresa asked. "And together at that?"

"Why you jealous?" Sakura smirked.

"Why would I be jealous when I have the strongest Ninja there is as my Boyfriend," she said as she put her arm into Naruto's. He blushed at her words and actions. Sakura glared down at Teresa. She didn't like her. She and Teresa never really got along, though they never fought either. They just new eachother were there. But once Teresa started dating Naruto, Sakura developed a deep dislike for the girl.

Now Sasuke, that boy has always hated her. Of course, he's hated everyone and almost everything. Teresa stared at him. He glared at her. His glares never bothered her, she would always return them with a smile.

"Sasuke-teme! Stop glaring at her!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke didn't listen to him. He continued to glare and she just smiled at him.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Naruto asked. Teresa leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll see you later I love you," she said then left.

"I don't like her," said Sakura when Teresa was finally gone.

"Why?" Naruto asked. "She's so cute and nice."

"Are you sure she isn't using you Naruto?" asked Sakura.

"For what?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know, she could be using you to get to Sasuke-kun!"

"Come on, she wouldn't,"

"Don't you remember, she had a huge crush on him just like Ino and I did," Sakura said

"I don't believe you," Naruto said. "She loves me. She tells me so everyday."

"And you believe her," Sakura argued.

"What is your problem?"

"You baka, someone as famous and rich as her wouldn't settle for someone like you."

"What is that suppose to mean. 'someone like me'?"

"Naruto she's a famous singer and your just a ninja. I mean you kinda expect her to go after someone who is more like-"

"Sasuke?" he answered for her.

"Yes-I mean No I-I don't know," Sakura stuttered.

Naruto got up to leave. He was going to pay but it seems his girlfriend had already paid for the food. Sakura and Sasuke went after Naruto.

"Why are you two bothering me?" Naruto asked.

"We are just worried," said Sakura. Naruto looked at Sasuke. "He's worried too even if he doesn't show it."

"Guys stop worrying," Naruto said. "Checha would never do anything to hurt me. After all, she loves me." He left.

"That was useless," Sasuke said.

"You could help by saying something," Sakura told him. "I know you don't approve of him dating Teresa as much as I do."

"You're wrong," he told her. "How I feel about it is different from how you feel the situation."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Sakura asked, very much confused.

"I promise I'll bring you back a present," Teresa said on her phone talking to someone. "I love you Sweatie, Bye" She hung up.

"Who was that?" asked a girl with wavy shoulder length brown hair. She was slightly shorter than Teresa. Her name was Brenda. She was the one who played Keyboard for Angelic Voices.

"Ryu," Teresa told her. "He's being _Ryu _as always,"

"Why the hell do you shower him with so many gifts?" Brenda asked her.

"Well, that's what I do for the people I love," Teresa said with a smile. She picked up her bottle of soda. "I treat Naruto to Ramen everytime we see eachother and other things."

"Hey guys," Three other girls walked in. LeAngie, Angelic Voice's Choreographer and one of the bass players, then Minerva, the lead Guitarist and then Joyce, the tallest of all of them and their drummer, greated the two girls.

"I just saw Sasuke," Minerva drooled. "Still looking sexy."

"Minerva, stay away from Sasuke," Teresa said.

"Why? You already have a boyfriend," LeAngie said.

"Don't question me," Teresa said. "Just do it. And I'm serious this time, Stay away from Sasuke."

"Doesn't matter," said Joyce. "I think he's going out with Sakura."

Teresa spat out the soda she was drinking into Brenda's face. Teresa took a cloth and wipe Brenda appologizing. She looked at Joyce. "What makes you say that those two are dating?"

"They were walking together when we saw them," she told her. She noticed Teresa's expression on her face turned really angry.

"I don't think so," Teresa said ready to run out the Auditorium.

"Che, get back here," Brenda scolded. "We have a concert tomorrow night, remember?"

"Fine,"

"So are we gonna practice or what?" asked Minerva.

"Ya are we playing our intruments or not?" asked Joyce.

"We could do both?" said Teresa. She looked at Brenda. "You have the tapes for our music right."

"Always," Brenda said.

"Well, lets get rehearsal started," Teresa exclaimed.

The girls played and sang and danced. Practicing was always so much fun. The girls loved to sing. The practiced for about three hours straight. Some of the songs were songs that they wrote and others were songs they've heard before and decided to redo. Teresa looked at the clock. The jumped off the stage and grabbed her bag.

"Where you going?" Brenda asked.

"Naruto is leaving now, I have to wish him luck," Teresa left.

"You don't think she'll go after Sasuke and Sakura do you?" asked Joyce.

"Let's hope not?" Brenda said. "I wish Koichi was here."

"Me too," said Minerva.

"NARUTO!!!" Teresa yelled out loud as she ran up to Naruto at the entrance gates of Konoha. She embraced Naruto. "I was afraid you left already and I wouldn't be able to say good bye."

Naruto hugged her back. "Well, I'm going now,"

Teresa reached up and kissed his cheek. "Be safe, Naruto. I pray you return soon and unharmed."

"Thank You," Naruto said. He bend down to kiss her on the lips but stopped when he heard Sakura's voice.

"Naruto!" Sakura waved at him. Sasuke was right next to her. The two walked up to him.

"We wanted to see you off," Sakura said with a smile. She hugged him. "Um, thanks guys" he said.

"Naruto," Sasuke said.

"Yeah,"

"Don't get killed," Sasuke simply said.

"..." Naruto

"..." Sakura

"..." Teresa

"..." Sasuke

"Okay, I'm off," he said. "I'll see you guys when I get back,"

Teresa pulled Naruto by him shirt and kissed him on the lips. "I love you," she told him with a smile. Naruto smiled and kissed her on the lips again before he left.

Sakura glared at Teresa behind her back. "Stop looking at me like that," Teresa told her. She turned around and looked at Sakura and Sasuke. They both gave her nasty looks.

"What is your guys problem with me?" Teresa asked them.

"Why are you going out with Naruto," Sakura asked very angrily.

"It's been a month and you ask me this kinda a question," Teresa said. "First of all, I love Naruto. I don't know what's wrong with you,"

"Naruto can do better than someone like you," Sasuke said.

"Omg," Teresa stepped back. "He talks." she crossed her arms. "So you actually worry about Naruto."

"Of course I do!" Sasuke yelled.

"For some one who attempted to kill Naruto twice that's really hard to believe," Teresa said. "A rumor is that you two are going out."

"What?" Sakura asked. "Who said that?"

"My Question is, is it true? Teresa asked.

"No," Sasuke said bluntly.

"Good," was all Teresa said. She turned to leave.

"Your a girl desired by tons of guys," Sakura exclaimed. "We don't need you playing Naruto."

"Why would I do that?"

"Naruto is very innocent," said Sasuke. "Your reputation-"

"I know my reputation," Teresa interrupted. "I'm sorry about what you read but, it's not true. I am no whore. I'll admit that there are tons of guy that are way hotter that Naruto. You, yourself is hot Sasuke. I'll say that much. "

Sasuke backed Teresa to the wall and punched the wall at the side. His sharingan was activated. "If you hurt him," Sasuke threatened. "There will be Hell to pay."

Teresa smiled. "I could never hurt him in the ways you have," she said. "You two are jealous."

"Excuse me!" Sakura yelled.

"Why else," Teresa said. "You two never really had a problem with me until I started dating your friend. Your overprotectiveness is going a little too far. Stop bitching, I love him okay"

"I should Punch you?" Sakura yelled.

"Naruto, wouldn't like that," Teresa said. She started to walk away again. "Oh and another thing. Naruto isn't as innocent as you think." She left.

"I hate her!" Sakura yelled. "We have to break them up."

"We will," Sasuke said.

Sakura glared after the girl as she left.

"Say Sakura, did you notice her eyes?" Sasuke asked.

"What about her eyes?"

"For a brief moment her eyes flashed white," Sasuke said. "We definately need to get Naruto away from that girl."

Okay that is it so far. Please review my story and tell me what you think. But please don't Flame me. For heads up, there is no SasuSaku in this story. I may switch around on the characters to classify this as. naruto and sasuke or naruto and sakura. _**PLEASE REVIEW**_ I may have some pics drawn for this fanfic.


	2. Chapter 2

Love's Battle

A/N: Wow I didn't think I'd get Reviews in just one day, after I posted my Story.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Naruto-like. If I owned Naruto then Sai and Ino would be dead already.

Warnings: Slight shounen ai in here. If you don't know what that means then it is BoyxBoy Love. It's kinda minor. I think Maybe minor Shoujo ai in here too. Not really just a perverted Bisexual. I have quite a few Ocs in here and I made it seem that Naruto and the others have known them for a while. They also witness a lot of the adventures that Team 7 has been through. What I mean is that I kinda rewrote the Naruto universe slightly. But no too much. But hey this is Fanfiction so I can't write to my hearts content.

Enjoy now

Chapter 2

Naruto's mission involved him traveling to the Water Country. Because he was near Inari's village, he decided to visit when his mission was done. He and the boy hadn't seen eachother since the Zabuza incident so it was pleasant seeing eachother again. They talked for a while at how eachother had been doing. Inari was impressed when he heard of Naruto's great achievements. Naruto was impressed on how well Inari had grown up strong and how successful he has been. They hung out till Naruto decided to leave.

Naruto decided to stop by Haku and Zabuza's grave and pay respects. When he got there he saw her. Chena was one of his girlfriend's friend. Although Chena was no celebrity, she was a bounty hunter. She went around taking down wanted Ninja and getting a price for their heads. When ever she killed Ninja she would take their headbands as souviners. She wore all white her outfit to her gloves to her boots. She often had a hooded cloak on and a mask similiar to Kakashi. Her eyes and hair were pure white as well. Her skin was a tan color similar to Naruto. She was a young looking girl around Naruto's age.

"Hey Kitsune-chan," she teased him. She called him that because of the whisker-like marks on his face and the fact that he held the Kyuubi inside him.

"Hi Chena, I haven't seen you in a while," he said. "You came to see Haku's grave."

"Yeah," she said. "Haku was a huge inspiration to me. I wish he'd live longer where we could've been friends. I still have his headband. Remember, I took it when we buried him."

"yeah," Naruto said. "So, how have you been?"

She smiled. "I've been busy training and other things. You are going out with Checha?"

"Yeah," Naruto said with his hands behind his head. "She's crazy about me!"

Chena laughed. "Though Sakura and Sasuke doesn't seem to care for her.

"No," Naruto said sadly. "They seem to hate her. Sasuke glares at her every chance he gets and Sakura...well she told me she didn't like her. I don't know what to do about them."

"They love you," Chena simply said.

"Huh?"

"They love you," she repeated. "Because they love you, they worry. I worry about you as well."

"She would never hurt me right?" Naruto asked. "She's always praising me. She tells me that I'm the best in all of Konoha."

"In all this world," Chena said with a smile. She moved closer to him and put a finger under his chin and moved his face closer to hers. "You are the strongest, we believe, in all this world. Look at the bridge." He turned his head and read the title of the Bridge. 'The Great Naruto Bridge'. "There is something else that girl will praise you about."

"Yeah"

"You once told me that you two were related or something." Naruto said to her.

"Teresa and I are kinda related. We share a special bond. I always know what she is thinking or feeling and vise versa."

"Cool!" exclaimed Naruto.

Chena held out her hand. "I can get you home faster." He took her hand and he felt as if he was being sucked into the ground.

"Don't worry, Kitsune-chan," Chena said. "I'll protect you."

"Greating Konoha!" a voice was heard throughout the Stadium as the lead singer of Angelic Voices opened the concert. "This first song is called Independant Woman. An old song from a very Talented girl group I heard when I was younger. I hope you guys enjoy it." The girls began to sing and the crowd cheered loudly.

Chena and Naruto appeard in Konoha just outside the doors of the Concert Stadium. Sakura and Sasuke were outside and saw the two. A light appeared on the ground just before Naruto and Chena rose slowly from the ground.

Sakura ran up to Naruto. "Hey, your back," Sakura smiled. She looked at Chena. "Who's this?"

"Yeah," Naruto said. "Chena brought me back. I hope I'm not too late for the concert."

Sakura's smile fadded. "It's not like you can get in, the concert is sold out and Pact."

"Of course you guys can get in," Chena said. Sasuke and Sakura looked at her. "Let's go in the back."

"How?" asked Sakura. "That is only for-"

"Follow me," Chena said. "Unless you don't want to."

They followed Chena to the back. She knocked on the door. A security guard opened it.

"What?" he asked. "No one is allowed-" he stopped when he recognized her. "Oh Miss Chena, ya come in."

"Let those three through as well," Chena said as she walked in. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke followed after. They were backstage watching the concert through a screen that showed what was being broadcasted on Tv. Naruto watched his girlfriend sing her way on stage. She seemed so confident and happy. The other four girls were by her singing and dancing with her.

The girls had announced a break then went backstage. As soon as Checha saw Naruto she immediated ran up to him and embraced him. "Naruto!" she exclaimed. "You're back." She smiled up at him un aware of Sakura's Death Glares she was throwing at her.

"Ya I finished early and met with Chena and we came home together," Naruto told her.

"What's up." Chena said rather emotionless.

"You're here!" Brenda said not very happily.

"What kind of welcome is that?" Chena asked very much annoyed.

"Everytime you are here you cause trouble!"

"I do not?" Chena said now very much angry.

"Naruto she didn't molest you did she?" Brenda asked. Her words caught Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke by surprise. The others where just too used to the type of conversation that was going on now.

"Why you-" Chena started.

"No," Naruto said interrupting. "Hey stop, and Chena didn't molest me. Why would she?"

"Cause it's kinda the type of thing she would do," LeAngie said rather sadly.

Teresa tugged Naruto's arm and brought them away from the comotion to her dressing room. She locked the door behind them then sat at the chair next to her mirror. She smiled up at him.

"Now we are away from all that noise," she said. "Why don't you sit and tell me about your mission."

Naruto took a chair and sat facing her. He looked back at the door. "Why did you lock that door?"

"So we won't be interrupted, of course."

Naruto began to feel nervous. 'what could she be thinking?' he thought to himself. 'Us alone in her dressing room,'

"Hey, what's on your mind?" she asked. She caught him by surprise when he noticed that her face was just a few inches away from his. He fell backwards on the chair.

"What's wrong with you?" she looked at him curiously.

"You know, babe, I don't think now or here is where we should be...um..." he scrambled trying to find the words.

"you're an idiot Naruto," she said annoyed with him. "I didn't bring you in here to do what ever it is your dirty mind is thinking right now. I just wanted to talk to you without all those yelling. And another thing, please don't call me babe. I hate pet names."

"Okay."

Teresa walked over to him and helped him up. After that she embraced him. "I'm glad your back safely. I love you so much."

Naruto didn't say anything just smiled and returned the embrace.

Suddenly there was a loud banging on the door.

"HEY!!! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING WITH THAT DOOR LOCKED!" Sakura's voice came out loud and angry. "NARUTO!!!"

"Sakura-chan," Naruto sighed.

Teresa giggled. "Aren't you lucky to have so many people that love you."

Naruto looked at her with at bewildered expression. "Huh? Who loves me?"

"Well, I do of course, then there's Tsunade, Iruka, Kakashi too I think. I could name a few more too. But I know that for sure Sakura and Sasuke love you alot. Almost as much as I do, or maybe even more."

"Love as in-"

"There are many different types of love. A person can love two people in entirely different ways but just as much."

"Hey, che!" this time is was Brenda's voice coming from the other side of the door. She wasn't as loud as Sakura but from her tone of voice you could tell she was very much upset. "Get out here. We are going back on stage, now get out here before Sakura breaks down your door."

Teresa opened the door. Brenda stooded there with her arms crossed and a very annoyed expression on her face. Sakura was in a distance with Sasuke next to her. Chena and the other girls looked like as if they were trying to hold her from moving. Sakura shot glares at Teresa. Sasuke didn't look to happy to see her. Teresa knew that even though Sasuke said nothing, as opposed to Sakura's loud out burst, she knew that Sasuke hated her just as much as Sakura did, if not more. He did not need to say anything, she felt the hate that he directed toward her. Normally she would feel intimidated when someone would send unfriendly glared and feelings toward her, but inside she smiled.

Brenda tugged Teresa by her arm and away from Naruto. She dragged her towards the stage to begin their next performance. As she dragged her, Brenda mumbled something about Teresa being an idiot.

"WHAT WERE THE TWO OF YOU DOING IN THERE?" Sakura yelled.

"Damn," he covered his ears. "Your gonna blow my ear drums."

"Naruto," Sasuke said. "that girl can not be trusted". He looked at Chena. "Neither can she,"

"What?" Naruto was a little shocked. "Why? She hasn't done anything wrong. Neither has Chena?"

Sasuke walked up to Naruto and leaned close enough to whisper to him.

"There is something strange about your girlfriend," Sasuke told him. "She isn't who she seems to be?"

"Oh but she is," Chena said. They looked at her.

"You could hear me?" Sasuke asked,

"I could hear," Chena said. "Che is who she is. She has told you no lies. She is who she is and sometimes she is not."

"What?" Sakura exclaimed. "That make no sense."

"Maybe one day you'll know," Chena said.

"I don't trust you or that tramp around Naruto," Sakura said to her.

Chena only laughed. "It isn't your decision who Naruto hangs around with. It's his."

"Don't test me," Sasuke glared at her.

"Sasuke, Sakura-chan, that's enough," Naruto told them. "I don't need you guys fighting."

"I have no desire to fight you or anyone over a matter like this," Chena told them. "Why don't you guys just go and enjoy the show or leave."

"We'll leave," Sakura said. "Naruto, Sakura let's go."

Sakura followed him but Naruto didn't move. Sasuke and Sakura turned around looked at him. "Aren't you coming with us," Sakura asked. Naruto shook his head. "Che is my girlfriend so I think I should stay."

Sakura got angry. "You'd chose her over us!"

"You guys understand, please."

"Go ahead and go with them," Chena told him. "Che wouldn't mind."

"You sure?" Naruto asked.

Chena nodded. "She'll understand. She'll probably come find you tomorrow."

"Okay," Naruto left with Sasuke and Sakura. Chena looked at the screen that showed the concert as it was being aired on T.V. Naruto looked back before continuing to go off with her friends.

"I don't get why you want to associate yourself with those girls," Sakura said.

"I don't understand why you have a problem with my girlfriend," Naruto said. "She is a good girl."

"I don't think so," Said Sasuke. "There is something strange with Teresa."

"What do you mean?"

"Sakura and I were talking to her when you left. Her eyes changed for a second."

"What do you mean by change?"

"Her eyes went Pure white for a moment. Much like Chena's eyes."

"Naruto," Sakura called out with worry. "We've been doing some research on Teresa and the rest of the girls. We couldn't find any files on them. There is no record about where they originate. It's like they just appeared out of thin air."

"But Teresa wouldn't…" Naruto thought carefully. The only thing he knew about his girlfriend was that she was a singer. He knew nothing really about her past. The only thing she told him when it came to her past was that she didn't come from Konoha or any place he has ever been to. But he never felt any threat or danger whenever she was around. He liked having her around. He enjoyed her company.

"We don't trust that girl or her friends," Sasuke told him. "I especially don't trust Chena."

"_They love you," he remembered chena's words. "Because they love you, they worry." _

"Say Sakura-chan,"

"What?" she looked at Naruto curiously.

With a huge smile he asked. "Do you love me?"

Naruto sudden saw her face turn red. Then she yelled at him. "You idiot! We are discussing something important and you come out with a question like that!"

"So I guess you don't love me," Naruto said rather sadly.

"No! I mean yes! I mean…I don't know what I mean anymore!"

"Idiot," Naruto heard Sasuke mutter.

"Say, do you love me too Sasuke," But all Naruto got was a glare from Sasuke. So he left it at that.

He found a way to convince to two to drop the subject and just hang out. So they went to Ichiraku Ramen Stand. Unfortunately, he had to pay for them both, but he got the hang out with both of them. It was something they hadn't done very often since they all were so busy.

"So Naruto left with Sasuke and Sakura," Teresa said after the concert. The girls were relaxing on the stage. Teresa laid on her back on the stage while the others sat around. Everyone left even the stage crew. The five girls and Chena remained.

"You know those two are plotting to break you two up," Brenda said.

"Are they now?" Teresa said with a distracted and childish tone of voice.

"There is something else," Minerva said as she brushed her hair out. She walked towards Teresa. "Those two went search for background history on us. They couldn't find anything."

"Is that bad?"

"It is when it seems like we have no past at all." Brenda told her.

"I guess we'll have to fix that won't we," Teresa said with a smile.

"It's not that easy," Brenda said.

Teresa sat up and looked at Brenda. "Someone with your talents should come up with something. But why though, we've gone this far without questions of our past. No one seems to care about where we come from. I know our fans don't."

"But Teresa our fans don't care cause that's how we want it." LeAngie said to her.

"Our problem is that Konoha ninjas may question us and see us as a threat," Brenda said.

"Their gonna see a group of girls who all they do is sing as a threat?" Joyce asked.

"They will think us Ninja spies from enemy villages," Teresa said with a more serious voice. She looked at Brenda. She got up and put her hands on her shoulders.

"Well I leave you to deal with it since I can't think right now," Teresa said with a goofy smile.

Brenda got angry. "Thinking is what you never do! For instance, you and Naruto, I have no idea what you are doing with him."

Teresa's expression changed again. "There is something I have planned. I'm hopping it will work."

"Plan?" Joyce asked. The other girls were quite confused. Normally their leader would inform them what ever she was up to but there was nothing. Chena though knew exactly what was going on. For she always knew.

"Just leave it girls," Chena said to them, her voice very calm. "It's none of your concern now."

Brenda glared at her. "I'd think you wouldn't still be here and still like that."

"You wound me," Chena put her hand to her chest with a fake hurt expression. Quickly, she recovered to her natural state. "Just to tell you Kouichi-kun is coming tomorrow."

"Good," Brenda said. "Someone to keep you under control."

Chena glared at Brenda. "I would shut your mouth if I was you."

"Yay!" Teresa exclaimed spining around with her arms spread apart. "Kouichi-kun is coming."

"I'm going," Chena said

"Okay," Teresa said cheerfully. "Be sure to give Ryu a big hug and kiss for me too."

"I don't do hugs and kisses. That's your department." Chena disappeared.

Okay, so that is Chapter 2. I don't really like how I wrote it but oh well. I may come back and edit a few stuff. I am now a fulltime college student so I will be busy. I'm also working on another story. A Inuyasha one. When I saw the comments within the first few days I was kinda surprises. I really didn't mean for Teresa to sound Bitchy in Chapter one. Her personality is actually kinda immature. She likes to act childish. but she's not suppose to be a Bitch. That is actaully Chena's job. You guys can hate her all you want I guess. So please Review please.


End file.
